


эрену нравится

by normankafka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Эрен любит цветочные венки и старые фотографии на полках, чистые и искрящиеся. Эрен любит рассветы и закаты. Хотя кто их не любит.





	эрену нравится

Эрен любит цветочные венки и старые фотографии на полках, чистые и искрящиеся.

Эрен любит рассветы и закаты. Хотя кто их не любит.

Эрен любит чистые простыни. Они пахнут стиральным порошком, они белые и хрустящие. 

Эрен любит Леви и не скрывает этого.

Эрену нравится целовать Леви в щеку и видеть мягкий румянец.

Эрену нравится держать Леви за руку и согревать пальцы, дуть на них, растирая, и мягко улыбаться.

Эрену нравится играть на фортепиано для Леви.   
В такие моменты Леви закрывает глаза, довольный и счастливый, и вслушивается в тонкие звуки. Те пляшут в воздухе, маленькие нотные феи.

Эрену нравится обнимать Леви. Утыкаться носом в тёплую чёрную макушку. Вдыхать аромат волос. Нюхать-нюхать и забываться.   
Шарф щекочет шею.  
Леви говорит:

— Хватит, придурок.

И толкает.  
Толкает слегка и пытается скрыть улыбку.  
Улыбка искренняя и маслянистая.  
Размазана по губам.

Эрену нравится оставлять для Леви маленькие записки. Записки радостные и ничуть не угрюмые. На маленьких бумажных островках.  
Они пахнут домом и, нет, не зазубренным счастьем.   
Они пахнут весельем и любовью.  
Пахучая любовь.  
Оставляет поцелуи на шее.

Эрену нравится узнавать Леви с разных сторон.  
Задавать глупые вопросы в час ночи и смеяться до колик в животе, когда Леви шлёт его к черту, а потом нехотя отвечает, обязательно добавляя любимое «придурок».

Эрену нравится слушать тихое «я люблю тебя» и целовать в губы Леви, шершавые и чуть влажные.

Любить и засыпать.  
И просыпаться с сопением под ухом.


End file.
